My Prince
by Female President Cocoa-sensei
Summary: Ai is a Prince with a frozen heart. Haruka is a girl with a golden heart who claims herself as an… angel who came down from Heaven? In the mission of melting Ai's cold heart, Haruka's life before she died is slowly revealed. Mikaze Ai X Nanami Haruka.
1. The Angel Who Came From Heaven

**My Prince**

**Summary:** _Ai is a Prince with a frozen heart. Haruka is a girl with a golden heart who claims herself as an… angel who came down from Heaven? In the mission of melting Ai's cold heart, Haruka's life before she died is slowly revealed. Mikaze Ai X Nanami Haruka._

**Pairings:** _Mikaze Ai X Nanami Haruka. Slight!Quartet Night X Nanami Haruka._

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Uta no Prince-sama or any of its characters. This story is purely fan made and no profit has been made._

_**Chapter One: The Angel Who Came From Heaven**_

"**He was an awful person."**

That's a good way to summarize him, the prince of the school, Mikaze Ai.

He almost killed someone.

He almost tried drugs.

He can't talk without stopping himself from being mean.

He talked back to his upperclassmen.

He always gets in a fight and hurt himself.

Violence was his favorite game aside from his data.

He wasn't a gangster or someone like that but instead, he was just a typical popular high school boy who had a frozen heart of ice. Well, he was, until he met her, the girl who claims herself as an angel.

She's kind.

She's forgiving.

She's honest.

She's pure and innocent.

She's hardworking.

She's humble.

"**She was the total antonym of him."**

"Stop it! We give up, forgive us Ranmaru-san!" a student who was lying on the floor begged for mercy, he and his friends were being beat up by the most popular gang with the most popular boys in school, Quartet Night. Well, they are a gang only that, they are composed of only four members.

"What? Did you just say something, wimp?" the most violent one of the bunch, Kurosaki Ranmaru asked with a scowl on his face, his hand twitching and itching to punch the poor guy in front of him. The teen just shivered in fear along with his friends, he had scratches all over his body and blood was gushing out a cut on his cheek. About to punch the guy, Ranmaru was stopped by the smartest of the group, Mikaze Ai.

Ai blocked Ranmaru's hand from punching the boy with his own, Ranmaru twitched, he may be powerful than Ai but he will always lose because of Ai's smart techniques and tactics, he had no choice but to step aside and make way for the brain of the group. The teal-haired teen walked towards the beaten up students and bended down their level, it was because they slumped down sitting on the floor shivering as their backs made contact with the wall, he slowly slid his hand in one of the student's pockets. His face was emotionless and monotone as ever. It was as if he came from the channel on television where no one ever watches because of the black and white color that flowed upon their screens.

The boy in front of Ai couldn't help but shiver at his actions, "P-P-Please Mikaze-san, t-that's my whole allowance for this month. I-I'll be in dead trouble i-if you take it from me," he pleaded and begged Ai. The person he was talking to just stared at him with his cold blue orbs, stopping his actions and putting the wallet he took from the boy on the ground.

"T-Thank you Mikaze-san," the boy declared in joy, his friends watching him in awe, it was the first time Ai actually given back what he had taken away. Ever so suddenly, Ai stood up and kicked the boy dead pan on the stomach and took the wallet with him sliding it inside his pockets.

"Did I get your hopes up?" Ai asked as the boy shivered in more fear with tears streaming down his eyes. The members of Quartet Night were kind of criminals, they beat up students and sometimes people older than them not to mention they also rob their victims leaving them with nothing in their pockets. It's not that they kill people they just beat them up until they are nearly dead but if needed, no one in their group is afraid to commit murder. That was what made Quartet Night strong. That was what made them absolute leaders of crime and violence.

"Look at this Myu-chan, that kid has a lot of money!" The most childish but eldest of the group, Kotobuki Reiji declared in awe. The money inside that kid's wallet was more than what they had expected. Well, it was his monthly allowance so it was supposed to be this much. Ranmaru twitched for he wasn't interested in money because he was only interested in beating people up. To be honest, all the members of Quartet Night are born in rich families and it's just that they added robbery in their hobby and game. It was for fun and they just wanted to see his reaction, they were going to return it tomorrow.

"You hold on to that Kotobuki," said the most royalty of the group, Camus. He swung his staff pointing it at Reiji who pointed a finger to himself with a smile. The eldest immediately nodded and saluted to the count. On the other hand, Ai the coldest of the bunch, also known as the Ice Prince, started to walk away from the group, his hands inside the pockets of his jacket.

"I'll kill you if you don't show up at school tomorrow, Mikaze!" shouted Ranmaru, Ai just calmly beamed a peace sign at him without even looking back. The street lights reflected upon his face along with the beams of the moon. It was already dark and there he was, walking down the streets with his bag, still in his school uniform with a blue jacket hoodie. He sighed staring at the stars, then looked back at the street. It was dark and the season was cold considering that winter is finally here. The street lights slowly flickered on and off creating a very scary atmosphere. No one was walking on the streets other than Ai, no cars were passing too, everything was peaceful and quiet… or so he thought.

"U-Umm… excuse me but… can I ask for directions?" a sweet enchanting voice asked Ai, he stopped walking and slightly gasped but didn't show it, he then continued to walk. As he was walking, the tapping of heels rang towards his ears so he then again stopped walking. That person was following him. Ai immediately took matters in hand. Was it a stalker or someone he had beat up or stole from before? Did that person come seeking for revenge? Ai clenched his fists, just in case.

Ai turned around in a very cool way and asked, "Didn't your parents ever teach you to never talk to strangers— Ahhhhhhhhh!"

"Ahhhhhhhh!" the girl also shouted at Ai's sudden shouting.

Ai was the first one to recover from shock and immediately returned to his previous form, "Who are you?" he asked raising a brow as he crossed his arms. He had to be honest he was caught off guard by this girl so she has to be someone very special. The girl blinked for seconds and then frowned making Ai wonder if he did something wrong. The girl had short pinkish-red hair and beautiful golden orbs, she was also wearing a white dress and it made her look… like an angel.

"You don't…. remember me Ai?" she asked with a frown, Ai narrowed his eyes in confusion. He was definitely sure that he hadn't met this girl before.

The girl was tearing up but then she immediately gulped it down and replaced it with a kind smile, "Nanami Haruka, an angel that came from Heaven. My mission is to melt your frozen heart, Mikaze Ai-kun," she declared.

Ai just blinked forcefully, "Huh?"

And that was how their love story began.


	2. A Star Nobody Can Reach

**My Prince**

**Summary:** _Ai is a Prince with a frozen heart. Haruka is a girl with a golden heart who claims herself as an… angel who came down from Heaven? In the mission of melting Ai's cold heart, Haruka's life before she died is slowly revealed. Mikaze Ai X Nanami Haruka._

**Pairings:** _Mikaze Ai X Nanami Haruka. Slight!Quartet Night X Nanami Haruka._

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Uta no Prince-sama or any of its characters. This story is purely fan made and no profit has been made._

_**Chapter Two: A Star Nobody Can Reach**_

**Four words, what in the world!?**

Ai blinked, feeling confused but his face refused to show it. Last night, after robbing and beating up students leaving them in the streets, he had met a girl who had declared herself as an angel that came down from Heaven. At first Ai had thought that she was a fan girl cosplaying as an angel in order to get closer to him but now he had changed his point of view at the girl. She was not a fan girl or a cosplayer… she was a stalker.

Tsukimiya Ringo, the homeroom teacher of class 3-A gently clapped his hands, his long pink hair flowed with the summer breeze as he blinked taking the attention of his students, "Now listen up everyone, you have a new classmate!" he shouted pointing unto a girl with short-pinkish hair. Ai openly sighed as he ignored the class, looking outside the window.

"Umm… my name is Nanami Haruka, p-pleased to meet you everyone. I hope to get along with all the students inside this classroom," she declared. Gasps and awes were heard throughout the room. Questions were also asked regarding the newbie of the class. Most of them wanted to know more about her while some decided to flirt.

"Do you have a boyfriend!?"

"Do you play any instruments?"

Haruka forced a smile at the questions as she tried to laugh, "Umm… yes, I am currently single. Regarding instruments, I can play the piano quite well," she said showing her pearly white teeth. Her smile was innocent and kind, it made the boys somehow blush while the girls grinned in awe. Who would hate such an angel like her? Ai somehow twitched at his classmate's reactions, his nails digging deeper on his desk. What was it? For some reason, Ai felt a pang on his chest, wanting for everyone except Haruka to vanish from his sight.

Ringo looked at Haruka with excitement, "Well this is a surprise, we just happened to have a piano positioned at the very back of this classroom. Can you possibly play a song for us Haru-chan? There are still a couple of minutes left before the end of homeroom," he pleased. The shorter girl simply nodded in agreement as she made her way towards the piano with graceful footsteps. Her beautiful fingers slid on the piano keys, creating an elegant sound to occur.

The students looked at her with anticipation. She sat on the chair and took a deep breath before looking at the piano with a smile, as if she was talking to the piano, she gently whispered words, "Euterpe-sama, please guide me as I play." She closed her eyes, positioning her fingers on the piano keys. Silence confined inside the room, her concentration amazing everyone. A light swirled around Haruka as a crown symbol showed upon her chest. Ai gasped, his eyes widening in shock. His orbs traveled around the room looking at his classmates who were only grinning happily. He then returned his gaze to Haruka, no one… can see her shine?

The moment came when Haruka finally started to create a melody. As she played a piece composed with difficulty and ecstasy, the beauty of an unknown piece was brought into life. The setting then ever so suddenly changed. Once, everyone was inside the classroom but now, it seemed like they were in a grand opera hall with Haruka performing on stage. It was amazing how someone like Haruka can draw out the refinement and class out of a song, she seemed so professional. A star nobody can reach.

Everyone inside the room traveled a musical journey throughout a magical place that nobody somehow knew, the glamour of the music enchanted and allured everyone leaving them with smiles and satisfied reactions. As the song reached its end, everything seemed to return to its normal place. They were all back in their classroom and it made everyone silent. Haruka's talent was so astounding that it alarmed everyone.

Ai looked at Haruka, his face showing his disturbance. His eyes widened in astonishment along with his mouth that gasped. His brain took a while to process the situation but the moment that he recovered he whispered upon himself, "Angel Beats, My Soul Your Beats." He looked down, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Scary…" he continued. He didn't deny the fact that Haruka's music amazed him. Instead, he had a hard time accepting it. The fact that Haruka was actually an angel that came from Heaven. That song she played proved it all to him. The way she pressed the keys, her gracefulness and swiftness, the way she hit the notes beautifully, the song sounded like an angel's ballad.

Ringo's lips curled into a beam, his face showing a pleased emotion, "Bravo! Bravo, Haru-chan! That was exquisite! You have such great t talent in a young age! I know that you'll still continue to improve! Work hard and you might become a professional when you grow up," he announced. Haruka simply nodded with a satisfied look plastered upon her face as she nodded in agreement. Ai somehow stared at Ringo. If Haruka continued to improve, she would dominate the nation… no, the world with her top class piano playing skills.

The bell rang throughout the entire school, a sign for classes to start. Ringo looked at his students before shifting his gaze upon Haruka, "Well, you'll seat beside Ai-kun, Haru-chan. Have fun with class everyone!" he pointed unto the seat beside Ai. The said girl stood up walking towards her seat and sat down. Meanwhile, her classmates groaned at the actuality, the first subject is already going to start.

Ai looked out of the window, staring at the clear blue sky as the white clouds passed by, "What are you doing here?" he asked with his tone was demanding and stoic. The shorter girl lowered her head, a slight frown replacing the smile on her lips. For some reason, Haruka's face looked really familiar that it reminded Ai a memory, a memory that he couldn't remember.

"I… already told you my mission, Ai-kun. That is to melt your frozen heart," she said, her voice reflected sadness and somehow disappointment.

"If I'm not by your side then how will I do that?" she asked, looking at Ai who had his eyes focused on her face. She simply forced a smile that seemed very natural on her divine face. The teal haired guy couldn't help but forcefully stare at her face even more, his face that is always monotone like black and white showed color for the first time. It was like the sun had shined on a barren, forgotten place filled with nothing but darkness.

His lips gently curled up into a smile with his eyes softening in kindness," If that satisfies you then do what you want," he declared. Haruka somehow gasped at Ai's reaction, she simply didn't say a word because his emotion immediately faded. She felt butterflies flutter inside her stomach and her cheeks flush. For some reason, Ai couldn't help but be kind to the girl. For some reason, he couldn't bring himself to hurt her. For some reason… he didn't have the strength to push her away.

"_Haruka,"_

She will certainly without fail, melt his frozen heart and all of this will end. Ai frowned. He somehow didn't like that idea of her disappearing.


	3. She's The One

**My Prince**

**Summary:** _Ai is a Prince with a frozen heart. Haruka is a girl with a golden heart who claims herself as an… angel who came down from Heaven? In the mission of melting Ai's cold heart, Haruka's life before she died is slowly revealed. Mikaze Ai X Nanami Haruka._

**Pairings:** _Mikaze Ai X Nanami Haruka. Slight!Quartet Night X Nanami Haruka._

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Uta no Prince-sama or any of its characters. This story is purely fan made and no profit has been made._

_**Chapter Three: She's The One**_

_Beautiful voices echoed as the clouds of mist thickened covering the blue sea._

_Ai found himself walking on the cold beach's shore, his feet slowly making its way towards the water. Dawn was an hour away and the setting was filled with nothing but white mist covering the water. The cold breeze brushed against his skin along with the smell of the sea. He continued to walk further away from the shore, the water almost reaching his knees. His eyes clouded and filled with nothing as if he was being controlled by something or rather… someone._

_Beautiful voices continued to sing a song that had no words or lyrics in it, they were simply humming it. Still, Ai found it magnificently beautiful and pleasing to the ears. The song was strange but somehow prepossessing. The hums of unknown women resounded unto Ai's soul and not his flesh. As if luring him in unto the water, elegant voices continued to sing. Soon, the water had already reached his hip. Without knowing, he was already near on drowning himself._

_He slowly but carefully made his way further, his feet sinking deep on the water's sand. The cold freezing water didn't affect him even a little bit. Hymns were still heard, this time louder unto Ai's ears. He was already nearing… them._

_A loud splash of water was heard along with someone's panicked shouts, "Ai-kun! Snap out of it!"_

Ai heavily breathed as he clutched his hair with his hand, his eyes widening in fear and shock. It was that dream again, the dream that he had every single night for years. Ai concluded that it was based on his own personal experience and he knew that he was right. The only problem is… he seems to have no recollection of it. He inwardly groaned as he stood up from his bed and walked towards the bathroom. He washed his face and gazed at his reflection on the mirror. Seconds later, Ai gritted his teeth slightly twitching and…

_BAM!_

Ai punched the mirror in front of him. The thin layer of glass broke into pieces and unto the ground with Ai's hand turned into a fist as blood streamed down from his palms and fingers. Just… how long was this going to continue. He took a deep breath and made his way out of the bathroom, staring at his bed as if nothing had happened to his hand. Drops of blood dripped down his fingers crashing on the ground. His wounds looked really painful but Ai's face was so robotic and monotone that it made the pain look easy to handle.

A gush of wind stormed inside the room along with the sound of the window creaking open. Teal eyes widen in surprise while sunshine-gemmed eyes widen in worry and concern, "A-Ai-kun?" the girl, who was actually Haruka stepped inside the room as she ran towards Ai. Even during midnight, she looked absolutely beautiful. Her white dress that was filled with diamonds and gems sparkled in the moonlight's beam.

She looked up at him as she raised his hands unto hers in worry, "What happened?" she asked. The boy only looked at the side, filled with disgrace and embarrassment. Now he started to think, just what had gone inside his mind? Realizing that he won't answer her question, she un-wrapped the long line of white ribbon around her neck and covered Ai's hand with it. Her eyes reflected her fret, panic and how scared she was. Nervousness and agitation ran through her spine as she saw the red liquid on his hands.

As Haruka treated his wounds, AI couldn't help but ask, "Why are you here?" he stared at the girl, trying to stop his urge of him running his bloody hands unto her silky pinkish-red hair. To be honest, he was curious. He didn't consider the possibility of a girl barging in his room in the middle of the night using the window vane of his veranda.

"I already told you many times before, didn't I" she said, reminding him of her mission. Ai simply blinked, that didn't satisfy him. He needed more answers, more information, more data… from Haruka. To summarize it all, he wanted to know her more.

"_My mission is to melt your frozen heart, Mikaze Ai-kun,"_

"But that doesn't simply mean that you can barge into my room. That's simply trespassing," he stated, looking at his hand that was neatly bandaged with a ribbon. He slowly pushed her back with small steps unto the edge of the room, her back leaning against the wall, his body over hers. He slowly leaned closer to her, using his arm as a support against the wall, very careful so that he wouldn't crush the girl. Haruka stared at him, not bothered by his actions.

"Plus, in the middle of the night," he leered at her with a lascivious look. She silently leaned deeper against the wall, looking at the side with a blush. She was just doing her mission and Ai took it into a rather… different way. He understood it differently! It wasn't like he thought!

"I was trying to fulfill my duties," she stated, now overcome her redness. Ai monotonously stared at her like he always did. He somehow didn't like her reply. She was trying to fulfill her duties and for some reason… he hated it. He wanted her to be by her side for a rather… different reason. Not because of missions, duties or anything that was necessary. He wanted her to be by his side in a way his data base completely filled with words couldn't explain.

"Duties huh…" Ai whispered, loud enough for the two of them to hear.

He slowly leaned in closing the gap between the two of them, "You can push me if you want to," he stated, his voice low and deep like a whisper. Haruka's cheeks hued a pretty color of pink, her mid swirled and her face somehow overheated. Ai wanted to pull back, he didn't want to hurt her because it was stated on his data but somehow… just for today… he needed comfort. He wanted to be spoiled.

About to close the gap between their lips that was only about a centimeter away, he felt her hands touching his back and his neck with her body pulling him closer for a hug. His eyes widen at her sudden actions. She didn't refuse him but instead, he pulled him closer. Ai could feel the warmth of her hands on his cold pale skin. She was the long lost key of his frozen locked heart. His long lost ray of sunshine. That very moment, Ai knew and his heart whispered unto him, _"She's the one."_

"Calm down Ai-kun, it's just a dream," she said, her voice kind, soft and sweet. Ai felt his eyes tear up, his arms moving on its own, hugging the girl back. He leaned in deeper at her neck, hugging her closely.

For the first time in history, the ice prince was crying.

Haruka gently smiled patting his back, tears slowly circled her eyes. Her voice shivered and cracked, obvious pain showed in her words as she said, "Have hope Ai-kun."

"_Do you know what hope means Ai-kun?"_

"_What does it mean, Haru?"_

"_Hold on, pain ends."_


	4. The Past

**My Prince**

**Summary:** _Ai is a Prince with a frozen heart. Haruka is a girl with a golden heart who claims herself as an… angel who came down from Heaven? In the mission of melting Ai's cold heart, Haruka's life before she died is slowly revealed. Mikaze Ai X Nanami Haruka._

**Pairings:** _Mikaze Ai X Nanami Haruka. Slight!Quartet Night X Nanami Haruka._

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Uta no Prince-sama or any of its characters. This story is purely fan made and no profit has been made._

_**Chapter Four: The Past**_

"Ai-kun… about last night," Haruka said, standing up straight I front of Ai who had a remote expression plastered on his face. His eyes as if they were never blinking, his pale complexion only made things worse. A robot, that's how you'll describe him. Those emotionless blue eyes, monotone expression and that very straight form of standing are completely robotic things for everyone.

"Are you okay now?" she continued her statement with a question, her eyes asking him with worry and disturbance. She looked up at him and slightly tilted her head, her angelic face absolutely clear and visible, reflecting on his cold eyes. He just stared at her for a couple of seconds before turning around and walking away. For some reason, Ai developed a pink tinge in the face from embarrassment or shame. Basically speaking, he was blushing. The teal haired boy clenched his hand on his chest.

_THUMP._

"_W-What is this?"_ he asked himself, clenching his school uniform near his chest. He breathed loudly trying to calm his fast racing heart. His temperature on his cheeks rose and he somehow felt… restless. Never once in his life has he ever experienced this before. He thought that he was dehydrated, the rising of the temperature and the fast beating of the heart are one of the disease's symptoms after all. He continued his inhalation routine in the process of trying to calm his heart but no, it was no use.

_THUMP._

It only got worse.

_THUMP._

"Ai-kun, are you alright?" the girl with short pinkish-hair asked, overwrought and nervous for the boy. He was sweating a lot and looked paler than usual in her sight. Her anxiousness and uneasiness only rose when he pushed her away.

"Go away!" the teal-haired teen shouted, his voice rising for the first time. Haruka's eyes widened at the sudden thunder she received from Ai, stumbling a couple of steps from him, she couldn't help herself but worry more. Drops of sweat streamed down his face, his hand clenching his chest and his face was red, of course Haruka couldn't help but panic. He looked like he was in pain, very deep pain. Was it because of his depression?

"A-Ai-kun," she tried to approach him for the second time, still, she received the same reaction from him, a shout and a shove.

_THUMP._

"I said go away!" Ai's voice bolted with sudden anger and rage obviously visible in his voice. This time, the girl couldn't help herself but flinch due to being alarmed and intimidated.

"But Ai-kun you're—" she tried to reason but it was no use.

THUMP. THUMP.

"Haruka!" he shouted her name for the first time. It was enough answer for her, enough answer to know that he was in deep war with his inner self. His heart beat got even faster the moment he shouted her name. Every skin contact he made with her fueled something inside of him. Every time he tried to say something, he found himself staring at her worried face. Ai forcefully closed his eyes and covered his ears because just by looking and listening to her voice, the number of his heart beats increased.

THUMP. THUMP.

"If you don't go away this very moment I'll…"

THUMP. THUMP.

"I'll…"

THUMP. THUMP. THUMP.

"Just fall in love with you even more!" he shouted then immediately blacked out. All he could see was the night sky covered with stars, he floated in the middle of the ocean and ever so suddenly he saw an angel, an angel who caressed his face with her soft hands and slowly helped him rise from the water. Her pure white wide angel wings waved creating gushes of air, glitter and fragments of light going along with the wind. Her chest glowed with light, a silhouette of a crown seen in sight. Ai's orbs widen in realization.

"_A-Ai-kun!" a girl with long pinkish-red hair shouted as she ran with all of her might towards the boy who crossed the road. He curiously looked back finding the source of the voice not failing to notice the traffic light that didn't fail to glow red along with the shouts of other people that walked on the street. Although vehicles were not yet allowed to pass, a car came dashing unto Ai who only stared at it, his eyes widening in shock at the sudden occurrence._

_About to be run over by the car, a girl dashed unto his position pushing him hard to the side. A loud crashing sound, screams and cries were heard along with Ai who sat on the road his eyes and mouth widening from shock. In front of him was a pool of blood along with a familiar figure lying dead on the ground._

"Haruka…" he loudly whispered, tossing unto the infirmary's bed. The girl who was sleeping as she tightly held his hand woke up in disturbance. She glanced at the sleeping man and tightened her grip on his hand. Worry and concern is obviously visible on her face. Her usual smile replaced by a panicked frown.

"I-I'm right here Ai-kun," Haruka said, looking at Ai who seemed to be in deep pain. His eyes slowly opened upon hearing her voice. Her vision was blurry at first but then immediately cleared when he saw her face. Her expression was different than what she normally wears. The happy-go-lucky usual Haruka was replaced by her worried panicky side.

"H-Haruka?" Ai asked, his eyes widening at his sight. He had remembered and everything was now clear to him. Her mission, her identity, why he felt such feelings, it was all because of… her. His pupils shivered in shock as his mind repeated the same event over and over again. Blood. Death. Her. On the ground. Ai shook in fear for the first time ever in his life.

"I-I'm sorry… but I have to… about earlier… what you said," Haruka announced holding Ai's hand really tight, tears flowing down her face. The boy clenched his hand unto a first, his eyes slightly tearing up and his eyebrows knitted. She was going to reject him… again.

"_I'm really sorry Ai-kun, I already have…Ranmaru-kun," a girl said bowing really low in front of Ai who silently clenched his hand, gritting his teeth. She and Ranmaru's family were close and extremely wealthy. Since the two of them are also childhood friends, they decided to… two words, arranged marriage._

"Haruka, please…" Ai whispered silently, closing the gap between them, making their foreheads touch with each other.

About to ask something, Haruka only heard the door opening, revealing three familiar figures to Ai. The two students inside the room turned to see who it was, their hands separating from each other's. "Mikaze! Class has already ended and we have to go beat the crap out of…" Kurosaki Ranmaru's voice died out of him when he saw the girl sitting next to Ai. Even Camus and Reiji had their eyes widened in shock, cold sweat due to nervousness tickled down their faces.

"Haruka?" Ranmaru asked. The girl just looked hesitantly to the side, biting her lips as she twitched.

This was making her mission harder.


	5. Another Chance

**My Prince**

**Summary:** _Ai is a Prince with a frozen heart. Haruka is a girl with a golden heart who claims herself as an… angel who came down from Heaven? In the mission of melting Ai's cold heart, Haruka's life before she died is slowly revealed. Mikaze Ai X Nanami Haruka._

**Pairings:** _Mikaze Ai X Nanami Haruka. Slight!Quartet Night X Nanami Haruka._

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Uta no Prince-sama or any of its characters. This story is purely fan made and no profit has been made._

_**Chapter Five: Another Chance**_

"Haruka?" A certain male with gray hair and dissimilar colored eyes asked, his orbs widening in shock along with the students behind him. The girl in front of him looked to the side unlikely while the boy with teal hair monotonously stared at the guys who were standing near the door. The two accompaniment of Ranmaru switches glances at each other while the one with least temper didn't separate his stare from Haruka.

"R-Ranmaru-kun," Haruka's voice slightly hesitated, hey eyes darting everywhere. Cold sweat tickled down her face as she tried to think of a qualified reason. She softly groans, thinking that it is useless to use reasons and logics towards the boys. She needed to tell them the truth. Ai narrowed his eyes as she mentions his name. He knew that the two of them has a special relationship with each other and he hates that.

"_I'm really sorry Ai-kun, I already have…Ranmaru-kun," a girl said bowing really low in front of Ai who silently clenched his hand, gritting his teeth._

Still, that was already two years ago when she died. Now she's back as an angel, he has another chance and he won't let that pass by. Ai grabbed Haruka's hand, dragging her towards the door but unfortunately, Ranmaru blocks their path. The teal-haired boy hardly twitches hearing the taller male say, "Hold it right there. Where do think you two are going?"

Ai's expression returned to its usual facade. He loosened his grip on Haruka's hand and he stared at the student, right unto the eyes. His expression was calm and silent but his voice didn't match his expression. "Please get out of our way," he pleaded, his tone mostly commanding Ranmaru to step out of the way. The said boy loudly twitched while Camus and Reiji looked at the scene very seriously.

"Wait a minute Ai-Ai, the girl your with… is that Haru-Haru?" the most childish one of the bunch asked, his tone serious for once. He looked at the girl's face, finding no flaws as he compared her to his memory. Everyone inside the room looked at Ai waiting for his reply. Opening his mouth and about to say a word, Haruka stepped in front of Ai.

She slightly looked back at him with a sad smile as she whispered, "I'll explain everything so please rest." The male looked at her, his eyes squinting as he cannot restrain himself from nodding. He wasn't the type to obey orders. He wasn't the type to listen. He wasn't the type to get advices because he had everything written on his data base. Most importantly, he wasn't the type to be covered for. He doesn't know why but for some reason, he cannot refuse towards Haruka.

"You look like someone we know, woman. Still, that person is already dead so you cannot possibly be her. We give our apology for blocking your way," Camus said, shoving Ranmaru and Reiji unto the side making way for Haruka to pass through. The teen with gray hair objected for couple of moments but his attention was immediately cut off by a sigh that came from the angel. They all turned their gazes at her only to be shocked by her words and actions.

She genuinely smiled along with her eyes, asking, "Do you even hear yourselves, senpai-tachi?" With that, Reiji's eyes widened opened, Camus gasped, Ranmaru twitched while Ai looked unsure of the girl's decision. He knew that it could cause to bad things and somehow good things.

"Of course it's me, Nanami Haruka," the girl continued her statement as she gently forced a smile at them. Everyone inside the room couldn't believe what was happening, especially her fiancé, Kurosaki Ranmaru. Some of them calmed down and kept quiet but him, his expression remained with shock visible on his face.

"_Ranmaru, I assume that you know of the Nanami Corp. One of our biggest partners in business?" a man in his mid forties asked, staring at a fourteen year old Ranmaru. He was dressed in his formal black tuxedo while the younger version of him wore a white tux, styled in his own way and personality. The teen silently nodded looking to the side, he was used to it._

_The man smiled. Not a gentle or kind one. It was a smile filled with nothing but satisfaction due to success. "Good, then we'll have no problems because you'll be engaged to the heiress of that company, the only daughter of the boss, Nanami Haruka, did you get that?" he asked, commandment obvious in his voice, the way he reprimanded his son, as if commanding a servant._

"_Yes father," the boy merely replied, his head hung low and his hands tucked inside his pockets. To be honest, he found the decision of his father rather quite well but knowing that Haruka had already loved someone else, broke his heart. Just… how could he win? Sure, they'll be engaged and someday get married but if her gaze is on someone else, then, what's the point of all this?_

_And then, that accident happened._

"_A-Ai-kun!" a girl with long pinkish-red hair shouted as she ran with all of her might towards the boy who crossed the road. He curiously looked back finding the source of the voice not failing to notice the traffic light that didn't fail to glow red along with the shouts of other people that walked on the street. Although vehicles were not yet allowed to pass, a car came dashing unto Ai who only stared at it, his eyes widening in shock at the sudden occurrence._

_About to be run over by the car, a girl dashed unto his position pushing him hard to the side. _

_At the side of the road, Ranmaru's eyes widened, his hands shaking and his skin cold as he ran after the girl with all his might. "Haruka, no!" he shouted and warned her, only to fail with what he wanted to do. _

_A loud crashing sound, screams and cries were heard along with Ai who sat on the road his eyes and mouth widening from shock. In front of him was a pool of blood along with a familiar figure lying dead on the ground._

_Ranmaru ran towards Haruka's side, kneeling beside her as he stared at her face. Unknowingly, it started to rain, people keeping their silence as they stared at the children on the street with the sounds of ambulance echoing from afar. Drops of water silently fell down from Ranmaru's eyes as he stared at his best friend, grabbed his collar and punched him on the face shouting, "You're such an idiot!" _

"Haruka?" his voice ached and cracked. Everyone inside the room kept quiet, their minds filled with confusion because I mean… she's already long dead.

"It's been quite a time since then, nice to see you again, Ranmaru-kun," the angel smiled at the teen. That was the moment when everyone stared at Ai, their eyes demanding explanations from him.


	6. I've Had Enough

**My Prince**

**Summary:** _Ai is a Prince with a frozen heart. Haruka is a girl with a golden heart who claims herself as an… angel who came down from Heaven? In the mission of melting Ai's cold heart, Haruka's life before she died is slowly revealed. Mikaze Ai X Nanami Haruka._

**Pairings:** _Mikaze Ai X Nanami Haruka. Slight!Quartet Night X Nanami Haruka._

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Uta no Prince-sama or any of its characters. This story is purely fan made and no profit has been made._

_**Chapter Six: I've Had Enough**_

A pale teen with teal hair stared outside the window, ignoring the explanations and lessons his teacher was giving to the class. Although he knew that he was supposed to listen, he gave his attention to the sky blue sky and pearly white clouds. Remembering his once lost memories made his eyebrows burrowed in frustration. He still couldn't accept the fact that he shut himself voluntarily from the truth. He still couldn't believe that she had affected him so much. And he was already rejected…

"_W-What happened to my son?" a woman with the same color as Ai's asked the man in white, her eyes brimming in tears as she looked at the child who was asleep on the hospital bed. Still, couldn't believe what was happening, her eyes roamed around the room, from her son and to the doctor. The professional lowered his head as he tried to calm Ai's mother._

"_We only have one explanation for this Mikaze-san. Probably because of the trauma and shock that he wanted to forget badly, his brain locked up those memories along with some of his emotions. Don't worry Mikaze-san because your son will only lose his feelings for a short period which is probably a couple of years until he finds someone whom he can be wholeheartedly honest to," the doctor assured with a smile. He, himself, knew that Ai could be healed. He just needed someone who'll support his back, someone whom he can spend eternity with._

_And with that, the once cheerful ray of sunshine had become a cold block of ice._

Blinking his eyes, the bell rang much to Ai's happiness. He silently stood up and made his way towards the door while his classmates were busy chatting. The façade on his face was only broken when he saw the door open, revealing familiar faces. Kotobuki Reiji, Kurosaki Ranmaru and Camus were standing on the door's path, their eyes roaming around the room. Everyone fell on silence while Ai calmly remained on his position, not moving a single inch. His eyes were only focused on the three guys who were in the same group as him, Quartet Night. Perhaps, they were still mad from the events that happened yesterday, he concluded and supported his assumptions.

"Haru-Haru, where are you?" Reiji asked, cutely looking around the room. Ai looked at Haruka who looked like she didn't hear the statement of her senpai. Blushing, she covered her face with both of her hands. Ai silently clenched his hand turning it to a fist because somehow, her reaction kind of annoyed him. He didn't know which part, it's just… it irked something inside of him.

Standing up from her seat, Haruka faced Reiji and asked, "What is it Kotobuki-senpai?" The upperclassman's eyes gleamed with excitement and joy as he ran towards the shorter girl, rubbing cheeks with her. The count who was leaning against the door's frame sighed as he silently waved his staff at her. Ranmaru walked up towards the two and separated both of them while Ai stood at the back of the classroom, silent.

"Nothing, just wanted to see how you were. Did someone bully you? Did someone try to hit on you? How was the first half of the class?" Reiji continuously asked, worried like a mother hen. Camus shook his head as he stepped towards the three, raising a brow at Reiji. He knew that the most childish one of the bunch couldn't help but get worried, I mean, she was gone for two years. Still, he thought that Reiji was being a little irritating and annoying.

"Stop bombarding her with unavailing questions. Don't you see that she's already worn out from those interrogations of yours? Inquiring is futile and fruitless, I suggest that you cease at once Kotobuki," the count stated making Reiji pout while Ranmaru smirk. There was finally, someone who desires peace and improvement.

"Not at all, I'm fine with Kotobuki-senpai asking these kinds of questions to me, Camus-san. Umm, Kotobuki-senpai, please do not worry about me. First of all, I am not being bullied. Second, no one tried to hit on me. Lastly, the first half of the class was fine. Everyone was very kind and helpful to me," the girl replied, a smile placed upon her face. The three that were in front of her slightly smiled, satisfied at the answers they got.

"Well, I guess you'll manage by yourself. See you later, Haru-Haru," Reiji declared, giving her a hug before leaving the room. Camus casually bid his goodbye while Ranmaru remained inside the room a couple of seconds longer than the two.

He tucked some strands of her hair behind her ear before whispering, "Meet me later after class, the usual place is fine, got it?" The girl nodded, a blush covering her cheeks. As if time had stopped, their position didn't change for a while. The only thing that was replaced was Ai's calm expression. That once monotone, robotic look has now become one that if glares could kill, the older boy has been already long dead. Anger had only added up when he saw the look on Haruka's face. Shouldn't she be pushing him away? I mean, he had no connection to her mission.

Looking at Ranmaru who straightened his posture, she couldn't help but ask, "W-Why is that Ranmaru-kun?" Bothered and interested, her face reflected her emotions.

Crossing his arms and looking away, Ranmaru replied, "I… wanted to tell you something." Haruka blinked, not just once, but twice. At first he was unsure if she was amused or confused but then, everything became clear the moment she genuinely smiled at him and nodded.

Thinking of nothing else, Ranmaru stumbled upon his words, shouting, "Well then... besurethatyoucomelaterorelseyouknowwhatwillhappen, GOODBYE!" And with that, he stormed outside the room, slightly slamming the door close. The girl blinked confusedly at why the male was acting weirdly. She seriously had no idea that it was because of her.

Ai slightly gasped, frowning a little bit. He still couldn't accept the way she looked at him. It was a completely different look that Haruka gives him. The way she smiled at him and talked in front of Ranmaru was just unacceptable, it was unfair. He had found her first, not him. He was her main mission and he was the one who loved her first, not him. So why…. Why does Ranmaru get all the attention? Silently twitching, his mouth talked unconsciously. "Don't… go with him," he whispered, pauses and hurt visible in his voice. His eyes that reflected the color of the sky were circled with water that looked like mirror from afar. His voice was silent and soft but it was loud enough for Haruka to hear.

The girl turned around, gasping at the teal haired teen. "Ehh?" she asked, dumbfounded at what she received from Ai. The ice prince immediately had his eyes widen when he realized what he had spoke. Clenching his hand to a fist, he slightly gritted his teeth, wanting to find confidence.

"I've had enough," Ai loudly said, looking to the other side with his bangs covering his eyes. The cool summer breeze flew by the room, making Haruka's hair flow along with the wind, clearly revealing her confused, disturbed face.

He finally found the one and he has no intention of letting her go.

At a far away distance, Reiji sighed, thinking, _"Ran-Ran should be prepared, he's got a very persistent opponent."_


End file.
